


六年後大家在做什麼

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一些腦洞，我要攢一個腦洞集。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	六年後大家在做什麼

**五十七年** — 嗨。

 **扭曲光線的超級富豪** — 投資了青少年活動中心。他想要一個共融而永續的活動中心。因此，活動中心跟漁村共存了下來。

 **坤諾** — 吊人案結束後和坤妮絲搬到了菲爾德大廈底下的革命青少年房間。兩年後，坤妮絲自殺。過後加入 RCM 青少年訓練計畫，十七歲結束青少年訓練，進入 RCM。現年十九，在四十一分局工作，職銜為初級警員。和哈里住在一起，基本上是比較懂得打理家事的那一個。固定搭檔可以說是哈里。

 **安妮特** — 住在科戎。主修文學和語言，副修歷史。計畫專攻比較文學。

 **辛迪** — 吊人案結束後搬到了伊澤貝爾的棚屋，同時繼續在岬岸公寓管煤房。加入極樂迪斯可成為駐店藝術家，定期舉辦主題之夜。坤諾離開馬丁內斯後，把大廈地下室和碉堡改造成地下（室）藝廊。現為鄰近一帶嶄露頭角的新銳策展人。最近喬斯伊提議資助他攻讀學位，本人正在考慮。

 **哈里** — 一開始有一段比較快樂的時間是退租加姆洛克的一人租處，搬回跟讓的合租公寓。有段期間金還沒有找到心儀的房子，也住在那裡。

 **提圖斯** — 跟伊莉莎白在一起了。

 **伊莉莎白** — 馬丁內斯唯一的律師。法律服務很難是免費的，但自家栽種藥草物美價廉。

 **小莉莉** — 上學了。

 **坤妮絲** — 解脫了。莉莉恩協助坤諾舉辦了他的葬禮。葬在一個風景明媚的地方。

 **金** — 四十一分局的榮譽警督。搭檔是茱蒂特。

 **茱蒂特** — 四十一分局的隨遷警督。搭檔是金。

 **讓** — 四十一分局的內勤。五十五年轉為純內勤職。

 **愛麗絲** — 四十一分局的通訊官。五十六年朱爾斯退休後轉任四十一分局。

 **哈里** — 四十一分局的雙重榮譽警督。搭檔是庫諾，實際上基本是一人團隊，因為經常性失憶，任務有時沒有連續性。但連續的期間他們是搭檔。沒有任何腦部病變。是灰域取走了他的記憶。不會通靈，是灰域在他腦中放入了別人的記憶、感受和感想。仍然是頂尖的警探，但很難說是一個人。每次他失憶，把他好好地帶到四十一分局，也是坤諾的工作。根據坤諾的說法：「反正怎樣都比宿舍好，我不想住那。」最近嚴正考慮退休。然後又忘了。

 **四十一分局重案組** — 在特蘭特和金的研究下學會了如何跟哈里腦中的聲音對話，可以很快確認「這一輪」的哈里擁有哪些記憶跟知識。不再告訴哈里他們之間的歷史。那些故事被說了太多次，連他們自己聽起來都像廣播節目。最近嚴正考慮讓哈里退休。

 **坤諾** — 戒掉了髒話和自稱坤諾。對絕大多數人自稱「我」。對哈里自稱「國王」，因為國王不是一個人，國王是不斷流變的。重複對哈里自我介紹對他來說太累了，現在他不再想要哈里重複地認得他，因此不在哈里面前保持任何「個人性」的身分，反正最後一樣都會被忘掉。每當哈里失憶，香菸開銷會增加為五倍，也會向金和讓「徵收」香菸。茱蒂特有時會掏錢買菸給他，有時會阻止他破壞自己的肺。

 **金** — 當哈里負責危險任務時會跟茱蒂特輪流和他組成臨時隊伍。但這個配置越來越少發生了。現在哈里負責的大多數為「很謎」但當下判斷為不危險的案子。一旦案子的危險程度升級，就會轉給金跟茱蒂特。這使得金跟茱蒂特需要經常性跟進哈里跟坤諾的工作進度，近來金對於這額外的精神消耗有點吃不消。

 **茱蒂特** — 孩子長大了點，家事分配了更多給丈夫，專心當警察，當時開始跟金組成固定搭檔。

 **讓** — 和哈里搭檔直到坤諾進入分局。轉為行政職的一小部分原因是這樣能更容易彈性地顧好哈里的狀況。最近越來越覺得這樣下去不是辦法，在跟金討論或許這對他們來說負擔都太大了。

 **茱蒂特** — 對哈里的工作覺得之後怎麼安排或讓他榮退都好，更關心哈里生活起來安全開心不。

 **特蘭特** — 又跑去做自由業。因為想跟兒子環遊世界。和四十一分局、極樂迪斯可與讓保持定期聯繫。

 **米歇爾** — 自學的孩子。沒有上學。現為駭客新血，偶爾撰寫資訊業報導。

 **讓** — 跟金是固炮。沒時間談戀愛。哈里的事太難了。

 **金** — 跟讓是固炮。沒時間談戀愛。哈里的事太難了。

 **提圖斯** — 脫離了艾弗拉特，現於警察學校受訓。「如果他加入四十一分局的話，跟他搭檔也可以。」坤諾認為。他已經在思考哈里退休之後的事情。

 **伊莉莎白** — 不大可能脫離艾弗拉特，但最近在考慮情緒上獨立。為此接受諮商。

 **安妮特** — 一定程度改善了跟母親的關係。會跟媽媽說理。主要也是普萊桑斯終於好好反省自己。辛迪到科戎工作時會借宿他家。安妮特很喜歡跟辛迪討論書本、桌遊和紙品的設計。

 **辛迪** — 還是不喜歡喬伊斯，不過這種不喜歡變得比較像是對豬玀的不喜歡。相較於以前沒那麼排斥在自己身上花錢，或者說在自己身上花錢時不再必須想一個批判性的名堂來避免罪惡感。

 **叫．我．馬拉列** — 工會的忠實成員。然而漸漸開始感到艾弗拉特未免太 *修正主義* 了。忠於政權與忠於國家或民族的千古難題。

 **艾弗拉特** — 毫無疑問是個新自由主義的濫權獨裁者資本家，沒有喬伊斯這個「真」自由主義的前革命追隨者那麼在意人命。

 **喬伊斯** — 跟內心的批判關懷和解了。但是繼續當新自由主義者。只是現在比較沒那麼內疚。「他就不要因此反而變得更沒有反身性。」辛迪這麼說。和蘇娜、特蘭特、妮亞一起研究哈里 *的* 灰域。

 **蘇娜** — 終究覺得夜店實在太吵了，玩可以住不行，他在詛咒商業區煙囪鐵捲門旁搭起屏風，跟妮亞當鄰居，想研發一個以骰子為主體：玩法主軸與故事核心，的桌上角色扮演遊戲，每一顆骰子都是骰子 *精靈* 。跟喬伊斯、特蘭特、妮亞一起研究哈里的灰域。時常跟阿西爾一起玩錄音，跟愛凡克玩混音。

 **妮亞** — 以「從灰域中閃身」的活例之身分加入喬伊斯主持的哈里灰域研究。雖然對灰域不算真的很有興趣或說相信哈里這樣是灰域的緣故，但覺得「有趣」，一點也不像金那樣反射性排斥。同時有點好奇金為什麼這麼排斥。

 **特蘭特** — 和蘇娜與喬伊斯一同監視極樂迪斯可裡的小灰域。有時會思考或許應該要極樂迪斯可遷走。和喬伊斯都對此拿不定主意：這小灰域八成教堂建成時就存在了，那麼現在多待幾個月或幾年有差嗎？但是都知道有灰域了，還要堅持待在這裡嗎？又，在整個馬丁內斯搬來搬去有差嗎？

 **莉莉恩** — 後來跟哈里約會過一陣子。在哈里的失憶發作得越來越頻繁之後停止了。在坤諾和坤妮絲住在碉堡時會去探望他們。現在跟辛迪的關係像忘年姊妹。辛迪有時也會幫他照顧小孩。還好辛迪的叛逆對莉莉恩胃口，不然莉莉恩可能會嫌他教壞小孩。

 **總有一天，我會回到你身邊** — 一直都在廣場。加爾特有時很煩那個塗鴉，說讓他門面不好，心裡其實覺得喜歡。辛迪會不時去維護更新他。

 **塞爾維** — 早就回到襤褸飛旋了。

 **德洛莉絲．黛** — 修復花玻璃有點難，但辛迪和妮亞美美地修繕了那漏風的大破洞。

 **哈里** — 再也不被德洛莉絲．黛花玻璃觸景傷情。再也不被德洛莉絲．黛勾起任何感觸。再也想不起朵拉。其他事，也快了。


End file.
